1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic tool comprising a motor, a valve, a hydraulic intensifier, and a supply connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention concerns in particular a transportable hydraulic rescue tool. Such a rescue tool can be configured as a hydraulic cutting device, a hydraulic spreader, a combination device, a cutter for pedals, a lifting device or a similar device. For example, a cutting device that is configured as hydraulic shears is required in order to be able to free in an automobile accident passengers of a greatly deformed motor vehicle.
Conventionally, such tools are supplied by a pressure source that is transported on a vehicle. Such a pressure source has a limited output pressure. In order to be able to provide the desired performance despite of this, the tools must be relatively large and heavy; this complicates their handling.
It has therefore already been suggested to provide such a tool with a hydraulic intensifier. In this case, the conduits that extend from the pressure source to the tool must have only a limited pressure resistance. The higher operating pressure is generated by the hydraulic intensifier directly within the tool.
However, this configuration requires also a certain size and stability because the valve must control the higher pressure.